La Hufflepuf que terminó en Slytherin
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Nea viene de una familia numerosa de mayoría Hufflepuf, ¿qué pasará cuando sea enviada a Slytherin? y, peor, ¿qué pasará cuando cierto mago oscuro empiece a llamar su atención?-El título es pésimo, perdonenme.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí vengo que una historia nueva, esta vez larga, no puedo deciros cuantos capítulos tendrá ni con cuanta frecuencia la subiré, pero si puedo deciros que esta acabada pero no esta corregida debidamente, así que tendrá algunas(muchas) faltas de ortografía( perdonarme) y que intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar._

…..

**La Hufflepuf que terminó en Slytherin**

La mañana se había levantado totalmente nublada aquel día y a pesar de que esos días la encantaban se encontraba realmente mal. Era su primer año en Hogwarts y no podía evitar pensar que, como de costumbre, estaba asustada. Nadie lo pensó en el momento que, siguiendo los consejos de su tío abuelo Emi, había atravesado la taquilla entre el andén nueve y diez para aparecer en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Un montón de muchachos de diferentes tamaños andaban de un lugar para otro con sus baúles y mascotas. Ella, en regalo de sus padres, iba acompañada por una lechuza totalmente negra en la que destacaban sus robustas alas que le permitían un vuelo perfecto y rápido y sus ojos verdes, fríos e inexpresivos. A golpe de varita se vistió con el uniforme, truquillo de su primo Frank, para no destacar entre la multitud y, sin mirar a nadie, subió al vagón que tenía justamente en frente.

Para tener solamente diez años era de la altura de una muchacha de dieciséis aproximadamente, lo que la ayudaba a ser más respetada entre los de su edad. Su pelo era negro como el azabache y su hermana Jade se lo había modificado para que el flequillo que le tapaba un ojo y parte de la cara fuera totalmente blanco. Sus ojos eran negros, totalmente negros, tanto que no se podía diferenciar el iris de la pupila, su piel era muy pálida, con un ligero sonrosar en sus mejilla. Su cuerpo no era muy delgado, pero tampoco era demasiado rellenita, cualquier hombre habría dicho que poseía un cuerpo escultural y una mujer la habría denominado como el cuerpo perfecto.

Nea, aquel era su nombre, buscó un compartimento vacío, amadora de la soledad, y después de colocar el baúl y a Jack, su lechuza, se sentó con un buen libro.

Había notado, desde que se había sentado allí, que realmente no estaba sola. Esperó para ver si su "acompañante" se marchaba, pero a la hora del trayecto, al ver que eso no sucedía, decidió actuar. Sacó su varita rápidamente y apunto a la otra persona. Esta se dejó ver, tembloroso, "era solo un crío" pensó, aunque seguramente tendrían la misma edad.

-Lo siento -Siseó antes de salir corriendo del compartimento.

Solo segundos después un hombre abrió la puerta del compartimento, ella suspiró y miro la puerta. Era alto, totalmente vestido de negro, su pelo era del mismo color que sus ropas y liso, su cara, por otro lado, era ruda, inexpresiva, pálida y sombría.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó, su voz era pausada, preguntando sin tener realmente ganas de ello. Nea simplemente negó y volvió a mirar el libro de pociones que leía, pero el hombre no se fue, la estudió unos segundos más y, cuando por lo visto consiguió lo que quería, cerró el compartimento y volvió a retomar su camino a pasó de soldado siseando palabras que Nea no entendió ni quiso entender.

Momentos después llegaron a su destino, dejó sus cosas en el tren como la voz de los altavoces había dicho y salió para montar en las barcas con tres personas más que desconocía. Todo era exactamente como su familia le había dicho, así que estaba bastante tranquila. Solo la inquietaba un poco el echo de que un hombre de mas o menos tres metros y con toda la cara cubierta de pelo excepto sus ojos y unos dos centímetros a su alrededor la exigía que lo siguiera cuando llegaron a la otra orilla. Unas carretas les esperaban a unos pasos de la orilla, nada tiraba de ellas, pero eso también se lo habían dicho, así que con su rostro serio se subió, como todos los demás.

Hogwarts era igual que en las fotos, nada más llegar allí se encontraron con una mujer que les pedía que los de primero la siguiera así que así lo hizo, "ahora llega la elección de casas" pensó, y así fue.

Minutos después todos los de primero entraban en fila al gran comedor ante la expectación de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y como no, también los profesores.

Nea divagó ante la idea de que todos en su familia habían formado parte de Hufflepuff, por eso ella iba con ese nombre en la cabeza cuando el sombrero tocó su cabeza.

-Entonces...quieres ir a Hufflepuff?-Le preguntó el sombrero, Nea estaba segura de que, al menos, los profesores escuchaban la conversación.

-Realmente me da igual.-Contestó ella con indiferencia.

-¡Le da igual!- Gritó el sombrero "Vale, eso lo han oído hasta al otro lado del lago" pensó Nea. Unas risas se oyeron en el salón.- Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a alguien que le da igual...-comentó pensativo el sombrero, había vuelto a bajar la voz.-Pero realmente lo veo bastante claro. Ignorando a tu familia me decanto por...SLYTHERIN!- Un gran número de palmas empezaron a sonar y Nea se levantó cuando le quitaron el sombrero y ando hasta la mesa de su casa, muchos le tendieron la mano en forma de amabilidad, ella no aceptó ninguna, nunca había aceptado la amabilidad de nadie. Y entonces, como si supiera que debía hacerlo miró hasta la mesa de profesores, el hombre del tren estaba allí, él la miraba y con una muy leve sonrisa le hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, ella, sin saber porque, se la devolvió también con una leve sonrisa.

Después de cenar todos los de primer año siguieron a su prefecto que los guiaba a su torre, que se encontraba cerca de las mazmorras. Nea memorizó rápidamente el camino y, antes de subir a su habitación, recogió el horario que se encontraba con su nombre en la mesa de la sala común. A primera hora tenía dos horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras (DCAO) Después una hora de transformaciones, luego de la comida dos horas de Pociones y a ultima hora, encantamientos.

Ya en la habitación se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba allí junto a su baúl, así que cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió a su familia contándole como había sido su primer día, sabía que no le haría ilusión que su casa fuera Slytherin, pero después de todo, tenía que contárselo. Ató la carta a la pata de Jack y abriendo la ventana lo dejó volar, rápidamente el ave desapareció entre la intensa niebla.

Sin esperar más se cambió y se metió en la cama, aquella noche soñó con unos profundos ojos negros que al día siguiente no recordó.

Bajó a desayunar tranquilamente, como siempre se había despertado temprano, entró al gran salón acompañada de los libros de DCAO y su inseparable libro de Pociones que ya tenía a medias. Se sentó lo más cerca de la mesa de profesores, después de todo, nunca había sido querida por los demás chicos, así que, cuanto más cerca de la autoridad mejor. Leyó hasta que toda la sala se llenó de gente y empezó el desayuno. Poco después llegó el correo y una pequeña carta calló al lado de su tazón de leche. Nea se limpió con la servilleta los labios y abrió la carta que, como nunca abría esperado, empezó a emitir el ruido de la estridente voz de su madre.

-¡Atenea Stivens! Me puedes explicar como narices...-Nea cerró la carta rápidamente, su madre la había enviado un howler, pero ya era tarde, toda su mesa empezó a reír y ella, sin querer aguantar lo que ya había aguantado en el mundo mugglel, se fue del salón con paso seguro sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en su nuca. Decidió ir a las mazmorras, después de todo allí se sentía resguardada, segura, se sentó en las escaleras que la habían conducido allí y abrió la carta, esperando ya lo peor.

-Atenea Stivens! Me puedes explicar como narices has acabado en Slytherin? No, si ya decía mi madre que tú habías salido a tu abuelo, ¡acabarás en el lado oscuro! No te das cuenta que el jefe de esa casa es un asqueroso mortífago?, SEVERUS SNAPE, ASESINO DE ALBUS DUMBELDOR!- Su madre cada vez gritaba más.- ¡Has deshonrado a tu familia Atenea! No te molestes en volver a casa en Navidades, tu padre te lo ha impuesto como castigo y, claramente, no esperes regalos para tu inminente cumpleaños.-Y entonces los gritos cesaron y la carta se prendió para desaparecer segundos después, Atenea notó como una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos.

-¿A qué viene todo ese escándalo Stivens?-Preguntó el hombre del tren. Nea rápidamente se secó la lágrima y se levantó.

-Carta de la familia profesor-Dijo rápidamente Nea recuperando su rostro serio.

-Dígale a su madre que se modere en sus cartas, podría haber montado un gran escándalo si la hubieras escuchado en el comedor.-Dijo él, Nea no podía reconocer que expresión detonaba su tono de voz.

-Tranquilo señor, no creo que vuelva a recibir más cartas.-Dijo ella.- Por lo menos no la ha escuchado el profesor Snape, mi madre sigue chapada a la antigua, yo le considero un autentico héroe, aunque no se lo diga.-Dijo Nea, preocupada por quedar como una pelota.

-Tranquila Stivens.-Dijo él- Ahora vaya a su primera clase de DCAO, no querrá llegar tarde.-Nea se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia a su profesor antes de irse.

Su mañana pasó tranquila, se sabía todas las preguntas de los profesores, después de todo se había pasado el verano estudiando presa de la excitación de acudir a su nuevo colegio. La comida fue normal, había estado en el mismo sitio que la mañana aunque ya empezaban a meterse con ella, menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrada además de tener algunas contestaciones para sus insultos.

Lo que realmente fue un suplicio fue la hora de pociones, había acudido alegre, después de todo era su clase predilecta, pero esa sensación había desaparecido al momento de empezar la clase.

El hombre del tren había entrado a paso rápido y seguro a la clase, se había posicionado en la parte central de esta y se había presentado con el nombre de "Severus Snape" En ese momento ella había deseado que la tierra se hubiera abierto a sus pies para tragarla completamente. Sabía que debía disculparse por las palabras de su madre, y había pasado toda la clase preguntándose por que no había prestado un poco de atención a la presentación de los profesores en la primera cena. Tampoco había contestado a ninguna de las preguntas de Snape por puro miedo mientras se escondía tras el caldero.

Al acabar la clase tomo toda la valentía que no había mostrado durante esta y esperando a que se quedara bacía se acercó al escritorio del profesor.

-Quería algo Señorita Stivens?- Preguntó él sin levantar la cabeza de sus pergaminos.

-La verdad es que si profesor-Sonaba segura, como siempre, aunque no lo estuviera.-El echo es que, quería pedirle perdón por las palabras que escuchó esta mañana hacia su persona.-Snape se sorprendió al escuchar su gran educación.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo. Tampoco me importan las disculpas de una criaja de diez años-Dijo él empezando a atacarla como hacía con todo el mundo.

-Si tengo que hacerlo,-Nea prefirió ignorar su comentario despectivo, como siempre que los escuchaba hacía ella y sabiendo que lo hacía con todos- yo no supe con quien estaba hablando esta mañana hasta hace dos horas y las verdad es que son unas acusaciones muy graves.-Snape se dio cuenta de que realmente ella se sentía mal.- Se que mi madre no se disculpará, por eso lo hago yo, le aseguró que no volverá a repetir.

-Váyase Stivens, no quiero escuchar más las disculpas de una persona que no tendría que disculparse. Espero no volver a escuchar su voz durante todo el curso a no ser que yo la pregunte.-Nea asintió y con una leve reverencia y un "adiós profesor" salió de la habitación como si Snape no la hubiera vuelto a insultar.

La clase de encantamientos fue aburrida, Nea se empezaba a arrepentir de haberse aprendido ya los libros del curso, sabía hacerlo todo perfectamente lo que convertían las clases en algo inservible. Después de eso decidió ir hacia el borde del bosque prohibido, cerca del lago negro, para terminar su libro de pociones avanzadas.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, hacía bastante frío, tenía que aceptarlo, así que, sacó una poción de su propia cosecha y la ingirió. Notó rápidamente que su cuerpo se volvía cálido y que la temperatura del exterior le era indiferente, se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Guardó el pequeño recipiente con la idea de reutilizarlo más adelante y abrió el libro. Había leído ya la mayoría del libro y solo le quedaban unas diez hojas que le darían mucho trabajo. Ella misma modificaba los libros de pociones que sus padres le habían regalado buscando una manera más fácil, rápida o exacta de prepararlas y, siempre, le había salido como había pensado. Con pluma en mano tachaba palabras y las cambiaba por otras o hacía anotaciones en los márgenes. Aún no había tenido la valentía de crear sus propios hechizos, se sentía poco madura en ese campo como para intentarlo, pero sabía que en ese año tendría tiempo libre para estudiar más el tema.  
>Pasó horas tranquilas trabajando hasta que noto que su pluma se elevaba del suelo y la apuntaba directamente a ella. Miró a su al rededor para observar a un grupo de alumnos que se acercaban, el chico que lo encabezaba llevaba su varita en alto, él era el culpable del comportamiento de su pluma. Esta empezó a pintarle la mano suavemente, pero cada vez apretaba más y más hasta que la sangre empezó a juntarse con la tinta. Nea se levanto y la pluma calló al suelo inmóvil. El grupo rió, eran de Gryffindor.<p>

-Qué tal Stivens?- Dijo el mismo que había hechizado su pluma- Me parece normal que tu madre este decepcionada, solo mírate, ¿tanto te gusta Slytherin que te escribes su nombre en la mano?- Nea se miró para darse cuenta de que era eso lo que ponía en ella. No sabía que hacer, nunca había sido molestada con magia, y por si fuera poco, aquellos chicos serian por lo menos de cuarto.- ¿Preocupada? Tranquila, solo queremos jugar.- dijo mientras volvía a elevar sus cosas con magia, ya no solo la pluma, si no el libro y el tintero también, estos empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor a mucha velocidad, estaba atrapada. Hasta que de pronto, todo calló al suelo mientras que el chico movía su varita sin saber el porque de ese echo.

-Ya vale Potter- Gritó una voz a su espalda, el joven se giró para encontrarse con el profesor Snape- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- después de eso, se fueron de allí.

…..

_Espero que os haya gustado, la velocidad de la actualización tendrá que ver mucho con la cantidad de vuestros comentarios así que ya sabéis, ¡A COMENTAR! _

_Saludos_

_Kaksa_Snape_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, perdonar la tardanza…_

…_._

_-Ya vale Potter- Gritó una voz a su espalda, el joven se giró para encontrarse con el profesor Snape- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- después de eso, se fueron de allí._

Nea cogió sus cosas, solo con una mano y se fue unos árboles más allá. Snape se dio cuenta de como una de sus manos goteaba un liquido escarlata, así que se acercó a donde ella volvió a sentarse, cerca del lago. No movía aquella mano, su rostro era de dolor, pero aún así, no hacía caso al mal estar de su mano derecha, había vuelto a coger la pluma de mala manera y, rápidamente, había empezado a escribir, estaba manchando el libro de sangre, hasta Snape que estaba a mas de dos metros de ella podía verlo, pero no parecía importarle, escribía con lo que parecía rabia y dolor, mucho dolor. El profesor decidió acercarse.

-Vaya a la enfermería Stivens- Dijo como siempre.

-No, estoy bien.-Dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro de golpe, haciéndole ver a Snape que no quería que lo viera.

-A mi no me lo parece- Y eso era cierto, su mano tenía un espantoso aspecto, la tinta había entrado en las heridas y parecía haberlas infectado, estas estaba volviéndose en un color oscuro y al rededor estaban amoratadas, por no decir que no paraban de sangrar.

-Se curan fácilmente.-Dijo ella, quería que se fuera, pero él parecía esperar a que le enseñara como curarlas. Nea tenía un hechizo en mente, sabía hacerlo y era fácil, pero sabía que era doloroso.

Se acercó al lago, necesitaría agua para limpiarse cuando sanara. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, estaba nerviosa, tenía a su profesor al lado. Sacó la varita, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer el hechizo con la mano izquierda "Genial, ahora será lento y doloroso" pensó para si misma. Entonces pronunció el hechizo y reprimió las ganas de gritar por el dolor, un humo negro y delicado salía de la herida. Snape estaba asombrado del hechizo que estaba usando, era demasiado doloroso hasta para su persona, pero aún así ella no soltaba ni un alarido de dolor. Esperó a que parara, pensó que no tardaría mucho, pero no fue así, pasaron unos cinco minutos y aún no había curado la primera letra, el sudor empezaba a caer por la frente de la muchacha haciendo que le flequillo se pegara a su cara.

-Pare.-Dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogía la mano. Había sido lento es cierto, pero ni siquiera se veía la cicatriz de la "S" cuando Snape miró la mano. Por otro lado la cara de la muchacha se veía débil y sudorosa.-Le gusta el dolor Stivens?- Dijo él mientras le curaba la mano. En segundos toda señal de la herida había desaparecido, solo quedaban la sangre y la tinta emborronada.

-No, pero menos me gusta la caridad.-Dijo ella mientras retiró la mano de entre las de su profesor y cogía de nuevo sus cosas para volver al castillo.

El tiempo pasó rápido contando con su cumpleaños el cual nadie percibió. Pero lo más destacado del primer trimestre en Hogwarts de Nea fueron sus acostumbradas visitas al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Ella nunca tubo la culpa, nunca empezó las disputas con el señor Potter y sus seguidores, pero lo que si tenía claro Nea es que no se dejaría pisotear por ellos. Fue en la última de las visitas a McGonagall cuando su expediente escolar fue totalmente insalvable.

-¡Señorita Stivens me parece inaceptable que haya enviado un espectro patronus a su compañero de clase!-Gritaba la directora ofuscada.- Por dios, Potter no es un mortífago!  
>-No claro que no lo es.-Dijo ella con un tono sarcástico.- Es un Gryffindor, o peor, un Potter.-Dijo con el mismo tono.<p>

-¿Acaso quiere insinuar algo?

-No quiero insinuar nada. Digo que estoy harta de haber convertido su despacho en mi segunda casa cuando es Potter el que no para de atacarme, después de todo es en estas ocasiones cuando se ve a donde se dirige el favoritismo.

-Como se atreve Stivens!- McGonagall no sabía por donde seguir la conversación- Tendrá tutorías con Snape todas la semanas, hablaré con el más tarde y se lo comunicaré. A ver si sabe él por donde llevarte.

-Esta bien- después de decir eso se fue del despacho camino a la sala común. Su vida tendría que haber mejorado pero todo iba a peor, estaba sola y todo el mundo se metía con ella, más que en el mundo mugglel, todo ello la llenaba de dolor, y aunque se suponía que eso no debía dañarla ya había comenzado a llorar impidiéndola ver por donde iba.

Estaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras cuando se chocó con alguien haciéndola caer al suelo. Miró para ver quien era esa persona, era Snape.

-Esta bien Stivens?

- Si señor, creo que...McGonagall quiere verlo- y después de ello subió a su habitación para intentar desahogarse.

El tiempo pasó despacio y por fin llegó la Navidad, no había tenido noticias de las tutorías con Snape, así que había tenido tiempo para estudias y tener un sobresaliente en todas y cada una de las asignaturas, aún así eso no había parecido suficiente para su familia que ni siquiera le había mandado una carta para felicitarle la navidad. De todas formas este hecho no la importaba demasiado. Pasó los primeros días de Navidad enclaustrada en la biblioteca, leyendo libros de hechizos, quería empezar a especializarse en esa materia, después de todo, ya sabía todo el temario de pociones hasta séptimo además de haber conseguido crear sus propias pociones.

-Stivens!-Nea dio un bote en su asiento cuando escuchó la llamada de su profesor. Estaba sola en la sala de Slytherin, leyendo un libro de pociones que había llegado nuevo a la biblioteca.-Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Nea se levantó dejando el libro en la mesa de la sala y caminó con paso rápido detrás de él. Esa noche sería noche buena y la mayoría de los profesores se habían ido a alguna parte que, claramente no le habían dicho a ningún alumno, es por eso que ha Nea le extrañó que Snape siguiera allí.

-Siéntese.-Dijo mientras él rodeaba la mesa para sentarse en su sitio.-Estoy muy enfadado con usted.-Prosiguió, Nea nunca lo hubiera imaginado, tenía la misma cara de amargado de siempre.- McGonagall me dijo que esta teniendo muchos enfrentamientos con James Potter.  
>-Si por enfrentamientos entiende que Potter me ataque y yo me defienda, pues si, hemos tenido numerosos enfrentamientos.- Se defendió la joven. No llevaba su capa puesta, estaba vestida con ropa de calle, la cual era totalmente negra, unos vaqueros y una camisa. Snape la estudió con la mirada antes de decir algo.<p>

-Se que lo que dice es verdad, pero McGonagall me pidió que tuviera unas tutorías con usted para controlar sus acciones y ya esta muy enfadada porque claramente la ignoré convencido de que cambiaria su actitud por usted sola. Pero esta tarde el escritorio de la habitación de prefecto de Potter a saltado por lo aires y ella a pensado en usted.- La mirada de Nea era una fusión entre sorpresa por la noticia y rabia por la acusación.

-Yo no puedo entrar en la torre Gryffindor señor, no sé la contraseña.

-Yo también se lo dije a los profesores, pero todos coincidimos en que su habilidad con la varita, además de ser más elevadas que las de un alumno de primero, es suficiente para poder burlar esa barrera. No es difícil mandar un Imperio a un cuadro.-Snape estaba atento a cualquier gesto de la joven, no quería entrar en su cabeza por medio de la Legeremancia.  
>-No se practicar maldiciones imperdonables, señor- Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el ojo que la joven dejaba libre para intentas ver si era sincera. No se creía que pudiera conjurar un patronus pero no una maldición.- No vienen en los libros- Explicó la joven como si hubiera leído la mente de su profesor.- Desde que Voldemort cayó se eliminaron de los libros de DCAO.-Snape se extraño de que pronunciara aquel nombre de manera tan normal, aunque ya había caído la gente seguía temiendo nombrarlo.<p>

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que venir dos veces por semana a mi despacho hasta que...bueno, hasta que a McGonagall se le pase el disgusto.- Sentenció Snape. Nea tendría que haber gritado, enfadada como otras veces cuando su directora la castigaba, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía bien y no sabía por qué, quizás si en ese momento Nea hubiera aceptado que estaba naciendo un sentimiento en su interior ambos se hubieran ahorrado meses de quebraderos de cabeza, y digo ambos porque, claramente, el profesor de pociones no era una parte imparcial en este tema.- Y por cierto Nea- Detuvo con su voz el profesor a la chica cuando esta, ya levantada, acudía a la puerta para marchar- No estaría mal que empezaras a juntarte con gente de tu edad.- El profesor se había dado cuenta de que Nea estaba sola durante todo el día y de que sus vacaciones se basaban en ir a la biblioteca.

-Mejor sola que acompañada por Malfoy y sus secuaces.- Comentó algo insegura la joven- Intentaron reclutarme hace unas semanas...- Nea, al no recibir la respuesta de su profesor dio por terminada la conversación y con un buenas noches salió de la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

_En primer lugar quiero pediros perdón por el retraso, se que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero bueno, aquí dejo un capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste._

…_.._

Entonces miró su reloj y viendo la hora que era se dirigió al gran comedor. Había poca gente allí, un chico de Slytherin, tres de Griffindor, cinco de Huffelpuf y cuatro de Rawencluff. Sin duda solo los solitarios o abandonados por sus familias. Nea se había sentado esperando que la directora McGonagall, a la cual solo la acompañaba el profesor Snape, empezara su discurso de Navidad para que lo acabara lo antes posible, pero por lo visto esta tenía otra idea en la cabeza.

-Veo que somos especialmente pocos este año- Miraba a todos lados del salón como si aun no estuviera segura de este echo- Juntémonos en la misma mesa, seamos una pequeña familia.- Todos miraban a la directora, esperando que rompiera a carcajadas y dijera que solo había sido una broma, pero eso no ocurrió y al cabo de un momento todos estaban en la mesa rodeados por un ambiente demasiado tenso.

Nea tenía a un lado a la profesora McGonagall, al otro a un Slytherin y justamente enfrente a Snape. Al cabo de un rato los alumnos, todos menos Nea, hablaban animadamente mientras los profesores y la joven se mantenían en silencio.

-¿Qué tal en clase?- Rompió el hielo la directora refiriéndose a Nea.

-Bien -Respondió secamente Nea.

-Más que bien, por lo que me ha dicho su profesora de vuelo- La profesora se hacia la simpatía, pero ambas sabían que no era simpatía lo que compartían por la otra- quería ponerla una matricula de honor, pero esto no es posible en primero.

-Solo es una asignatura mas por la que comparto mayor agrado- Dijo Nea bajando la vista al plato.

-Quizás le interesaría entrar en el equipo de quidditch.- Dijo Snape yendo directamente al grano.

-Los alumnos de primero no pueden entrar en el equipo- Dijo rápidamente la directora.

- Si, si tienen unas habilidades extraordinarias.-Respondió rápidamente Snape mirando significativamente a la directora recordándole que ella ya había aceptado a un jugador de primero hacía años, Harry Potter.

- No creo que Nea las tenga- Dijo casi sin pensar McGonagall.

-Las tiene, directora, la he visto volar y es realmente excepcional- Snape la halagaba pero su voz mostraba indiferencia.- Quizás si la señorita Stivens apartara la vista unas horas de los libros podría acudir a las pruebas de quidditch.- Nea solo había podido aceptar, le encantaba desafiar a la directora.

Después de esa extraña conversación había salido casi huyendo del gran salón y se había introducido en la cama, la luna la alumbraba mientras se mantenía en el cielo, majestuosa, rodeada de un océano totalmente negro. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no la entusiasmaba la idea de pertenecer al equipo de Slytherin, la encantaba volar y sentir el viento ondear su pelo, esperaba ansiosa las pruebas de quidditch que se realizarían a la vuelta de vacaciones y se durmió pensando en pertenecer al equipo como guardiana.

Al levantarse por la mañana Nea posó los pies en el suelo sin siquiera mirar si había recibido regalos, ya había dado por echo que no los recibiría así que, casi dormida aún, se levantó de la cama y, si no hubiera sido porque tropezó con ellos no se habría dado cuenta de que tenía dos regalos.

Se dejó caer rápidamente en el suelo para verlos mejor, uno de ellos era pequeño, cuadrado y con un envoltorio negro, el otro era mucho mas grande, era alargado y esta vez el envoltorio era verde oscuro. Nea busco las tarjetas antes de abrirlos, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba.

Resignada prefirió abrir primero el grande y, casi se estrella este en el suelo al ver de lo que se trataba, era una escoba, mas específicamente una saeta de hielo, la mejor escoba que se podía encontrar en esos momentos en el mercado, sus pequeñas ramitas eran blancas como la nieve y estaban unas pegadas a otras mejorando la aerodinámica y aumentando la velocidad en comparación con la saeta de fuego, su hermana y predecesora, el mástil era negro y con letras estilísticas plateadas podía leerse, saeta de hielo. Solo se habían creado dos saetas en toda la historia, la de fuego y ahora la de hielo, esta ultima había salido a la venta hace escasamente dos semanas y Nea había babeado al verla en los catálogos que llegaba en el correo de su casa (Slytherin), era extremadamente cara, un caprichito para un millonario pero un verdadero lujo para cualquier mago de clase media como ella, por eso lo había dado por imposible, pero ahora allí estaba, entre sus manos.

Volvió a mirar entre el envoltorio de la escoba en busca de una tarjeta, pero esta vez tampoco encontró nada, así que, entre la excitación de su primer regalo, abrió el segundo, este era un libro, las pastas estaban envejecidas pero aun se mantenían duras y el antiguo color rojo se había vuelto marrón. Nada estaba escrito en la tapa de este así que decidió mirar en la primera pagina y allí estaba el titulo del libro, escrito a mano, "Artes Oscuras (Maldiciones Imperdonables)" Al leer aquello Nea tubo claro a quien pertenecía el regalo, a su profesor de pociones, Nea empezó a ojearlo y se dio cuenta de que tenía anotaciones por todo los márgenes, en la tapa trasera del libro había una nota adherida:

"Espero que te sirva para aprender. 

Atentamente. 

S.S."

Atenea no podía creerse que el profesor más antipático de todo el colegio le hubiera echo un regalo, pero de todas formas ahora no tenía ganas de preocuparse por eso. 

Cogió la escoba y, sin preocuparse de que eran las seis de la mañana, corrió directamente al campo de quidditch.

Estaba nerviosa, aquella era una escoba de profesional, no tendría nada que ver con la estrella fugaz que había utilizado en sus clases de vuelo, esto la hizo detenerse un momento, ya estaba subida en la escoba, solo tenía que pegar un pisotón para elevarse en el aire, pero tenía miedo, y si no podía controlarla? "No pierdes nada" pensó entonces Nea, contando su vida como si realmente no fuera nada. Entonces pegó el pisotón y lenta y suavemente se elevó en el aire, esto la dio seguridad y la tranquilizó así que, armada ya de valor, se inclinó hacia alante y la escoba salió disparada, aun así Nea no perdió el control, sentía como si la escoba formara parte de su cuerpo, como si esta fuera una extremidad más, la controlaba a la perfección. Estuvo un buen rato sobre volando el campo hasta que notó que algo se acercaba por su espalda y como si su cuerpo se moviera solo giró y lo atrapó. Había sido una pelota de cuero granate, un quarffle. Miró entonces hacia abajo para encontrarse con una persona de pie en el campo, bajó y entonces lo reconoció, era el Slytherin que había estado sentado a su lado la noche anterior. 

-Bonita escoba-Dijo él cuando Nea puso los pies en el suelo.- Soy George, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin-Dijo mientras le tendía la mano, Nea no la estrechó solo le devolvió el quarffle.-Felicidades, acabas de entrar en el equipo de quidditch.-Dijo volviendo a extender la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó viendo que el no se lo contaba.

-Hay dos entrenamientos a la semana, los Martes y los Jueves, a veces también los fines de semana pero...-No paraba de hablar, debía ser de cuarto o quinto curso, pero no paraba de hablar y hablar casi sin respirar, parecía un crió.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-Puntualizó más la pregunta esperando que así contestara, acertó en su conclusión.

-Snape me dijo que estarías aquí con tu escoba nueva.-Dijo él, mientras metía las pelotas en su caja.

Fue entonces cuando Nea se hizo la pregunta que había dejado aparcada horas antes, ¿quién le había regalado la carísima saeta de hielo? Solo ahora se le aparecía un nombre en la cabeza. Solo había recibido dos regalos aquellas navidades, y los dos habían sido de la misma persona, Severus Snape.


End file.
